


The Can't Cook AU nobody asked for

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cooking, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Betty finds out that Jughead has a love-hate relationship with food- he loves to eat but hates to cook. She decides to help out





	The Can't Cook AU nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and unedited.

Jughead was possibly the worst cook on the planet. It was 3 am and he was finally able to drag himself away from his new book- of which only had maybe a chapter written- and into the kitchen to make himself microwave ramen. It should’ve been simple, all he had to do was add water and then put it in the microwave; it wasn’t simple, he managed to forget the water and was now staring at the burnt shell of the ramen cup. He cursed loudly and threw it away, another night of granola bars he supposed. He went to sleep that night (morning?) with the thought of a warm home-cooked meal swirling around in his head.

Betty was worried about her next door neighbor. He ordered take out a lot and never seemed to go to sleep at a reasonable hour (not that she had room to talk). This worry is why, after hearing the loud curse through the thin walls, she was cooking freezable meals. Betty tried to recall her neighbors face but she only drew a blank. She spent the rest of the night (morning?) making food for a man she had never met.

Jughead was woken up by a loud knock. He sleepily rolled out of bed not bothering to put a shirt on, and headed to the door. He had not expected to see an angel when he opened the door especially not an angel carrying what had to have been the most heavenly smelling food along with a grocery bag full of what appeared to be plastic containers.

When Betty knocked on the door she had not expected the man in front of her. He was the definition of sex appeal and she was sure she was blushing. A silence settled between them neither seeming to know what to say.

Betty cleared her throat and spoke, “Um, hi. I’m your neighbor and I couldn’t help but notice you're having problems with food so I thought I’d bake for you. NOT that you can’t afford food or anything that’s not what I’m trying to say but like you order take out a lot- not that I’m watching you or judging you I just noticed- and last night and well other nights you’ve been pretty I’m vocal about something and,” Betty trailed off noticing that she had been rambling.

“Thanks. I’m not really good at cooking,” Jughead was taken back by the girl in front of him, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Betty visibly brightened, “so the hot meal is just some blueberry pancakes but the food in the containers is all three meals. They’re labeled what they are.”

Jughead smiled, “would you like to come in?”

Betty nodded and the two of them entered the apartment and unbeknownst to the entered into what would become a beautiful relationship.


End file.
